The Wrath of Karma
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Karma has been locked in Hell for over 4,000 years. Now, she has been released and seeks revenge on her captor's son. Kid must fight his way through the crazed Goddess's vendetta, or it could mean the end of him. Rated for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fans of Soul eater! I've put a lot of thought into this story and hope it turns out as well as I've imagined it. I'll except any review or idea. Enjoy!**

Death the Kid was twitching. He was twitching something terrible. He had just been given an assignment that was, to him, beneath his area of greatness. He had to capture a rogue Goddess who had ascended from her space in Hell.

"Why do I have to do this, Father?" he asked in his great annoyance.

"You're the one who wanted to make your own weapon, Kid," his father, Death, said. "This is going to be a very difficult task."

"Goddesses aren't even hard to catch," Kid whined. "Can't you give me a bigger challenge like a Tulpa or another witch?"

"Afraid not," Death said, shrugging. "Maka and Black-Star have the two witches underhand. You can handle this one, I'm sure." Kid sighed audibly and turned.

"Very well, Father," he said in a grumble. "I'll take care of this Goddess."

…..

"What's so wrong about taking care of a rogue Goddess, Kid?" Kid's right-hand weapon, Patty, asked. "You get to gain a new power if you do!"

"Plus," Kid's other weapon, Liz, added, "we get to try the soul of a Goddess. That should be interesting."

Kid sighed again and continued on his way through the school. Once he was out, he walked towards his hovering skateboard. He got on and went along his way.

…..

A young-looking woman was walking along the road, standing in the very middle. She had multi-colored hair that was shaved off on both sides and spiked forward for bangs. Her eyes were dark green and both had a red design. Her right eye had the design under and her left one had it over. She had multiple piercings of all sorts on her ears, nose, and eyebrows. She wore a long brown cloak and ripped jeans with a neon shirt underneath.

She walked on the road, carrying a gray staff. A car soon came within view and got closer. The girl took no notice and continued walking. As the car progressed, the girl got a bit curious. She soon heard it honk loudly at her and she smirked. It suddenly screeched to a stop and an angry man stepped out of it.

"What the hell are you doing, bitch?!" he yelled out at her. "Is there a damn reason you're walking in the middle of the road?!" The girl just stared at him with a bored expression. "Answer me, bitch!" The woman suddenly thrust her staff forward and through the man's chest.

"Stabbed a man in the back a few years ago in Chicago, did you?" she asked with a deeper feminine voice. "Well, then consider this your Karma." She twisted the staff and pulled it out, rendering the man dead. "Next time, know better than to mess with a Goddess of my caliber." She gaped at the bleeding corpse and started laughing hard. "Now onto my business which you so rudely interrupted…" She began walking again, stepping over the body and continuing her way.

…..

Kid was speeding through the streets, looking down at his phone-scanner for any disturbances. He soon saw something on the screen and locked it on. "I've got her on lockdown." He continued on his way to a small opening in the valley.

He didn't get two feet into the opening when a strong force knocked him off of his board and sent him sprawling on the ground. He yelled out in shock and looked up at a figure sitting on a large oak tree.

"You smell like a reaper…" a dark feminine voice said, sending chills down Kid's spine. The woman jumped off of the tree and stalked towards the teen. "I can see the stripes in your hair… you must be Death the Kid." The figure chuckled and stepped into the light, showing herself to Kid.

Kid looked her up and down, noticing her hair, piercings, and odd clothes and, silently, he stood up, fists clenched tightly. "You're… you're…" The woman crooked her brow and crossed her arms. Kid looked up, fury in his eyes. "You're repulsive! Disgusting! You're unsymmetrical garbage!" The Goddess, in her genuine surprise, looked taken aback. Kid got out his guns and began firing bullets, which the woman dodged easily. "HOW CAN A GODDESS TAKE SUCH AWFUL LACK OF PRIDE IN HER SYMMETRICAL APPEARANCE?! YOU'RE FILTHY! FILTHY! DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING, DISGUSTING!" The woman continued dodging the bullets until she landed behind the enraged boy and gripped him by the throat.

"You're a brave soul," she growled as she snapped her fingers and made the guns disappear. Kid growled loudly and swung his fist behind him, catching the woman on her lip. He scrambled out of her grip and stared at her as she let out a dark cackle. She lifted her staff, pointing it at him. "That hurt, you little wretch." She launched an orb of blue light that hit Kid directly in the mouth, tossing the boy across the opening. She walked over to his lying form and smirked down at him.

"Who are you?" Kid asked wearily as the woman began to spin blue ropes from her staff. The woman smiled at him and bowed.

"My name is Karma," she said in a sickly sweet voice. The ropes suddenly attacked the Reaper and bound his arms to his side. He squirmed, but there was a binding power in the ropes that rendered him defenseless. "You'll make a fine bargaining tool for your father, won't you?" She used magic from her staff to lift the boy and soon, all he saw was black.

**Alright, so, this story is gonna be a very violent, twisted love/pain story. If you already hate Karma, that's okay. Her backstory will be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, it's been awhile, but here's the next chapter!**

When Kid woke up, he was in pain. His wrists and ankles felt like they were on fire. It hurt so badly, but he couldn't move. He could only look around and breathe to soothe himself. He looked around the place. This place was new. It was almost like another paradox dimension. The walls were swirls of purple and red and blue. His head hurt so much, like he had been hit with a blunt force.

He suddenly heard footsteps… sounding like they were from high heels. He looked from his bound position and saw a woman standing there. As abnormal of an appearance and entirely asymmetrical as any woman could be, she was grinning. Her grin was that of a hunter, taunting her prey. She stared at Kid, letting out a soft chuckle.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked, clearly knowing the answer. Kid glared and attempted to move, but his wrists and ankles were bound with cooled fire shackles. He shook at this thought, but kept his face tough.

"A goddess of your class should not be able to hold this much power!" he yelled. Karma laughed in a mocking sense and took her staff in her hand. "Where even am I?! Where are my weapons?!" Karma didn't answer. She instead placed the small of the staff on the reaper's forehead, moving his bangs aside.

"You are the spitting image of your father before he changed," she observed. "To answer your question, you are still in the same park. Just above it more or less. Also, your weapons are safe with me~" She held up the orb on her staff and Kid gazed in and saw none other than Liz and Patty, both pounding on the glass at him. "Have you any notion of the power these girls will give me?"

"Let them out now, you asymmetrical garbage!" Kid screamed, struggling in anger. Karma cackled again and, in a swift motion, she struck the boy across the face.

"What is it with you and symmetry?" she wondered aloud. She shrugged it off and giggled again. "Well let's just see how 'symmetrical' I can make you."

"What is it you want?! Souls?! Dammit, I can give you souls, but let them out!" Kid was desperate. He'd never been at the mercy of someone like this, but now his friends were at stake as well. He couldn't let this happen.

"Souls?" the goddess questioned with a pitying laugh. "My dear, I am up to my shoulders in souls. I merely need to collect them. You are not part of this list, however." Kid blinked and trembled, but he listened carefully.

"As you know, I am Karma, bringer of deserved justice and withholding rulings of mistreatment and abuse. It is I who comes to those who have sinned and I punish them for their sins three times over."

"And what have I done wrong?!" Kid shouted, earning him another strike to the face, on the other side this time.

"Your father, Death, is the one who has sinned." This earned the woman a confused glance. "Has your father told you much of what he was like before he had you? No? Well, let me fill you in, Kid. Your father is a greedy bastard with no regards to a woman's sensitive nature. He leads women on and makes them love him, but then before you know it, you're locked in a cage in the deepest pit of Hell wondering where you went wrong." Karma looked away for a moment, thinking more. "I spent 5,000 years in Hell, Kid, and now, I'm preparing to deliver the biggest mode of Karma there is. This will be something to remember." Kid trembled as she spoke, afraid of where this was going.

"H-He's changed! I'm sure he has! He's only been the lord Reaper for 4,000 years!" Karma sighed again.

"Oh don't worry," she said, again with a malicious grin. "As long as he doesn't show up, he will not be harmed. You, however," Kid gulped. "are the perfect candidate to carry out his sentence." Kid's eyes widened and he struggled harder. Karma cackled and grabbed his hair, pulling him down so his back was on a right angle. He let out a scream as his scalp felt like flames. Karma smirked and leaned to his ear. "This is the least of many pains you will experience soon to come." Kid trembled as she released his hair and grinned at him crazily. "This will be fun~"


End file.
